


Hotel Valhalla Academia

by namira1312



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Bakusquad (My Hero Academia), Characters watching TV, Crossover, Friendship, Gen, Genderfluid Character, Magnus Chase POV, Pansexual Character, pretty short but hopefully fun, sort of like this is technically a crossover in a way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 09:20:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20964173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/namira1312/pseuds/namira1312
Summary: Floor 19 likes to watch BNHA together





	Hotel Valhalla Academia

"Ok guys", I sat up from my comfy spot on Alex's leg as the end credits for the latest episode (a really good episode too!) of My Hero Academia rolled, and looked around at my friends. Mallory wasn't into the show, so she wasn't around, but TJ and Halfborn had both become fans and stopped by Alex's room with me to watch it tonight. The two were still glued to the screen.

"Five people live on Floor 19 and five people are in the Bakusquad, tag everyone! Who do you guys think I am?"

Alex rolled his eyes, "well that one's just obvious Magnus, you're Floor 19's very own dumbass Denki Kaminari."

"No way!" TJ jumped into the debate, "Magnus is the Kirishima! Kind and loyal!"

Alex just pointed at Halfborn. "Halfborn's the Kirishima, he's got kind, loyal, AND manly."

Halfborn, who was too busy scarfing down the last of the popcorn to join in on the conversation himself, nodded hastily and shot Alex a quick thumbs up.

"Okay, that's fair", I definitely agreed with Alex that Halfborn was the Kirishima of the group, "but am I really Kaminari, gods, how about Sero?"

"Nah," Alex replied, "Sero's real chill, you're waaaay too anxious all the time to be Sero. TJ can be Sero! Whenever he's not being dared to do whatever, he's definitely one of the chillest guys around."

TJ grinned the biggest grin he could, trying to mimic Sero's giant smile, "can't argue with that!"

I paused and thought, "so... if TJ is Sero and Halfborn is Kirishima, that leaves Bakugo, Mina, and Kaminari for you, me, and Mallory."

Alex and Halfborn, the latter spitting popcorn as he said it, in unison, replied "Mallory is Bakugo."

"Oh gods she is isn't she" it worked way too well in some ways. I'm kind of glad she wasn't here to hear them say it.

Alex smirked, "soooo that leaves Mina and Kaminari, Magnus. Which one do you think you are?"

I smacked my hand into my face. "Oh. Shit. I guess I am stuck with Denki, huh?"

"You got that right," he said, throwing a piece of loose popcorn across the room into Halfborn's mouth. "There's no way I'd be that pikachu lightning dumbass. I'm the pink acid dumbass."

"Well, I can't say no to that. Chargebolt it is. Should we cosplay them?"

Halfborn, catching another piece of popcorn thrown into his mouth by Alex, answered saying "cosplay to the death is happening on Floor 44 next month!"

"Cosplay to... gods why does everything have to be to the death?" I wish we could just. Play cards NOT to the death, sing Nirvana NOT to the death, just, like, one day without a death would be great. "Sure, why not, I mean, let's give it a go. Think you can convince Mallory to be Bakugo?"

**Author's Note:**

> just a lil thing i thought of, hope you like it. the funny thing is i 100% id with magnus and mina the most as characters but like yeah they definitely wouldnt id with each other  
-hannah


End file.
